Big Time Slumber Party
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: What happens when you mix four horny teenage boys, a sexy board-game, and a night alone at Rocque Records? SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! :D I REALLY hope you like this story! :D I worked sooooooo hard on it and if you don't like it, I'll be forced to send my minion pandas after you! LOL! XD **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Slumber Party**

The four guys of Big Time Rush were so excited! Their tyrant of a boss had finally agreed, after weeks of begging, to let the guys have a sleepover in the living area of Rocque Records. Ever since the first day they set foot inside Rocque Records, the guys had wanted to have a sleepover there. It was spacious, it had a mini-kitchen, they could practice new dance moves in the studio, and there were several rooms that remained unexplored...

"Dogs!" Gustavo's voice bellowed as he paced back and forth in front of the four boys lined up in the living area of Rocque Records, "I have graciously agreed to let you have a sleepover here, and in return, I expect all four of you to follow a specific set of rules."

He paused, looking back and forth between the boys.

"One, I expect everything to be clean and in its place when Kelly and I come in tomorrow morning. I am not to see any crumbs in my seat, any popcorn on the floor, and no furniture moved." he continued, "Two, if _anything _is broken or short-circuited, you _will _pay to have it fixed. And three: _all _of you are to stay _away _from my office! You have the run of the whole studio except for my office. My office is off-limits!"

"Why your office?" Carlos asked.

Gustavo stopped his pacing in front of the helmet-wearing Latino.

"I know how sex-crazed you guys are and I do not want to walk in to a squishy spot in the carpet..._again_!" Gustavo said loudly.

The guys couldn't help but smile at this and give him a thumbs-up that they understood his set of rules. Gustavo gave them a warning look before he walked around them and left, Kelly following close behind him.

"Have fun, guys!" she called down the hall.

"We will!" the guys called after them.

A moment later when they heard the elevator door close, they couldn't help the rush of excitement they felt. Ever since Gustavo had agreed to let them spend the night here three days ago, they'd been as excited as six-year-olds on Halloween.

"Okay, Logan, so what's first on our agenda for spending the night in this awesome studio?" Kendall asked, his usual sexy-cheerfulness evident.

"Well, before we do anything, we need to get our 'comfy place' set up." the cute brunette boy said.

'Getting their comfy place set up' consisted of rolling out their sleeping bags and organizing their snacks and board-games on the coffee table. When they had gone to the store yesterday, Carlos had made sure they had enough tasty snacks. They had popcorn, chips-and-dip, and an assortment of Little Debbie Cakes. While Carlos and James had been occupied with the snacks, Kendall and Logan had gone to pick out a few new board-games. They wanted to make sure they were 'well-prepared' for a night of fun.

After everything was set up, they challenged each other in a dance-off to see who could pull off the best dance moves. While James had declared that he was the winner, the decision was unanimous: they were all winners. Afterwards, they tried their hand at a game they hadn't played since they were little: hide-and-seek. Carlos, as usual was 'it' and the other guys found great entertainment in watching him pass repeatedly right in front of their diabolical hiding places. After about an hour, he finally found Logan hiding in the cabinet in the little kitchen, and James and Kendall called a truce because they were tired of waiting for Carlos to find them and by now they both had to pee really bad.

After James and Kendall had relieved themselves, the four of them seated themselves around the glass coffee table and began playing a game of Scrabble, which Logan was a whizz at. He beat all of them, which was quite easy considering the fact that Carlos was constantly trying to score points on words that weren't actually words. Once the game of Scrabble was over, they played Monopoly, which all of them were pretty good at. About halfway through the game, Carlos was getting bored.

"Hey, guys, why don't we play something else?" he suggested.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Well, the other night I came up with a game I was hoping we could play." Carlos said.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Here. Take a look at the board." Carlos said, reaching over to his backpack and taking something out of it.

It was a piece of white poster-board, which he had folded twice into a small square. He unfolded it and laid it on the table for the guys to look at. Their three sets of eyes widened as they looked at the board. There were small squares drawn around the outside of the board and in them were written things like 'French kiss', 'Hand-job', 'Blow-job', and 'Strip-tease'.

"You _made _this?" Kendall asked.

"Yep! I was hoping the four of us could play it." Carlos said.

"How do you play?" James asked.

Carlos reached into his backpack and took out a plastic baggie filled with small strips of paper. He then dumped the paper into one of the empty bowls on the table.

"Well, one person rolls a dice and however they move their game-piece forward that number, and whatever they land on, that's what they have to do. And I have all of our names written on these pieces of paper, and after you roll, you pick a name out of the bowl and whichever name it is, that's the person you do the act to. And whoever gets the act done to them is the next person to roll the dice." Carlos explained.

"Sounds cool!" Logan said.

It was no secret that the four of them were gay and that they were one big 'couple', so to speak. They had an open relationship to each other and when they were alone they enjoyed having sex with each other. Sometimes they even had foursomes.

"Okay, lets get started." Carlos said excitedly, "James rolls first."

They quickly put away the Monopoly game, leaving out one dice and one of the little houses to use for a game-piece. James excitedly rolled the dice and it turned up a four. He moved the little plastic house forward from the 'Start' square and it landed on 'French kiss'.

"Oooo, who gets the kiss?" he said, reaching over to the bowl and taking a piece of paper out, "Logan!"

Smiling, he scooted over to Logan and sealed their lips together. A soft sigh slid from Logan's lips and he kissed back heatedly. Their tongues clashed and James brought his hand up to the back of Logan's head, tangling his fingers through his soft, brunette hair. The kiss lasted about ten seconds before they pulled away, seeing Kendall and Carlos smiling at them. Sharing one more sexy glance, James and Logan scooted back to their original places.

"Okay, Logan goes next." Carlos said.

Logan picked up the dice and rolled it, turning up a two. He moved his game-piece forwards and landed on 'Kiss your way down his body'. He heard an audible gasp come from his three friends as they were getting excited. Logan drew a name from the bowl.

"Kendall!" he said.

He saw a wide smile spread across Kendall's face and he got up and walked over to Kendall, who also got up and sat on the white couch behind him. Logan seated himself in Kendall's lap, straddling him, which Kendall thought was really hot. Logan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kendall's, softly at first but the blond pulled him in harder and they kissed heatedly. Moaning softly, Logan pulled away for a split-second before leaning in and attaching his lips to Kendall's neck. Kendall couldn't help the moan that erupted from his throat. Logan knew that Kendall's neck was one of his weak spots...and he took full advantage of this. He sucked hard on the soft flesh, biting down gently, just hard enough to leave his mark on the creamy skin.

"Logie..." Kendall sighed placing his hands gently against Logan's hips.

This sent a shiver down Logan's spine. Leaning up from the kisses, Logan wasted no time in pulling Kendall's shirt up over his head and tossing it to the floor. He was broken out of his thoughts for a moment when Carlos piped in.

"Remember, you're just kissing your way down his body, not going all the way." the cute Latino said, smiling.

"Yet." Logan smirked before turning his attention back to the shirtless blond boy beneath him.

Kendall had a sexy smile on his face, which was one thing that always turned Logan on. Logan leaned in again to nibble lightly on Kendall's neck. He moved his kisses lower over Kendall's firm chest, licking a slow line down his breastbone. Shifting off the couch to kneel on the floor, Logan continued lower, tracing each line of Kendall's slightly-defined abs with the tantalizing tip of his tongue. He stopped just short of the hem of Kendall's jeans. Pulling away, he left the blond very hot and flustered but not quite aroused. Logan placed one final kiss to Kendall's lips before getting up and walking back to his seat on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Well...that was hot." James commented.

"Yeah." Kendall breathed, straightening and picking up the dice.

He rolled a five. Moving his game-piece forward the five spaces, he landed on 'Hand-job'.

"This should be good." he said, giving the three of them a sexy look before pulling a name from the bowl.

"Carlos!" he declared proudly.

"Yay." Carlos mini-cheered adorably.

Kendall slid off the couch and crawled over to where Carlos sat on the floor next to Logan.

"Come here, my little Carlitos." Kendall moaned, pulling Carlos in for a hot kiss.

A soft moan rose from Carlos and he reached up to cradle Kendall's cheek. Among the four of them, Carlos was the best at giving slow, gentle foreplay. In fact, each of them had their own 'specialty' that they were best at. For instance: James was best at giving strip-teases; his rock-hard abs could drive them all crazy. Kendall was best at French-kissing; he was rather skilled with his tongue. Logan was best at being the receiving partner in a foursome; he could 'recover' from an orgasm easily and be ready for the next one most of the time. And, aside from the gentle foreplay, Carlos was best at giving oral; his sweet, innocent eyes could drive anyone crazy and his lips were just so enticing...

When Kendall pulled away from his and Carlos' heated kiss, they were both gasping softly. Their eyes met in a firey gaze and Carlos pulled Kendall in for another kiss, this one more heated and tongue-involved than the previous one had been. The raven-haired boy leaned back, bringing Kendall with him until he was laying on his back on his sleeping bag and Kendall was kneeling over him. Kendall pulled away for a moment, taking the time to pull Carlos' t-shirt up over his head. It never ceased to amaze him how adorable Carlos could be and still be so incredibly hot at the same time.

With a few more well-placed kisses to various spots on his torso, Carlos felt himself hard and throbbing in his tight jeans. Kendall immediately noticed this and he kneeled between the boy's spread legs and quickly worked his jeans open. Moaning excitedly, he wasted no time in yanking the confining jeans down Carlos' shapely legs along with his underwear. His mouth watered as his eyes fell upon the impressive erection arching out from Carlos' caramel body. Carlos may have been the shortest member of the band, but he certainly made up for it in other areas.

"Remember, it's just a hand-job; try to control yourself." Carlos joked.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at this as he reached out to grip the boy's thickness in his hand. This immediately drew a delicious moan from Carlos and he involuntarily thrust up into Kendall's touch. He heard a loud sigh from elsewhere behind him. He knew it came from either James or Logan, who were finding great pleasure in watching them. But Carlos' mind was instantly drawn elsewhere when Kendall gave his cock a rough stroke. A choked gasp tore its way from the boy's throat as Kendall continued his rapid pace of stroking. On one stroke, Kendall swiped his thumb through the precum gathered at the head of Carlos' member, causing the moaning boy to groan loudly.

"K-Kendall!" Carlos gasped, his back arching, "I'm c-close!"

"Mmmm, cum for me, Carlos." Kendall moaned, squeezing gently around Carlos' throbbing cock.

By the way Carlos' fingers were digging into the fabric of his sleeping bag and the way his moans were escalating, Kendall could tell that he was close even if he hadn't said anything. With a few more hard strokes, Carlos cried out as waves of pleasure racked his small form. His back arched hard and he came all over Kendall's hand and his own abdomen. Kendall continued to stroke him, bringing him through the throws of his orgasm. When the intense pleasure finally lessened, Kendall released his grasp from Carlos' softening cock and returned to his seat on the couch.

As Carlos gasped for air, he felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and caught an upside-down view of Logan leaning over him.

"It's your turn to roll." Logan said, his voice soft and loving.

The sweet brunette boy leaned down and placed a light kiss to the Latino's lips, which caused soft 'aww's to come from Kendall and James. Steadying his breath, Carlos leaned up and cleaned himself off a bit with the tissue that Logan offered him. Taking his seat next the the coffee table again, he picked up the dice and rolled it across the board. It turned up a one. he moved his game-piece forward a single space and it landed on 'Blow-job'. There was an excited silence between the four of them as Carlos drew a name from the bowl.

"Logan!" he said, shooting the brunette a sexy glance.

"That's just what I've been waiting for all night." Logan said, standing and offering his hand to Carlos.

Carlos took his hand and was lead over to the empty, white chair at one end of the coffee table. Logan quickly shed his red t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. Carlos, who was standing, leaned down, supporting himself on his hands on the arms of the chair and he kissed Logan passionately.

"You were so hot when you came." Logan sighed into Carlos' wonderful mouth.

Carlos moaned in response and moved his kisses lower to Logan's creamy neck. Carlos licked a slow line up the expanse of pale skin. He just loved to kiss Logan like this; he almost tasted like vanilla, the color that his skin suggested. He moved lower over Logan's chest and slightly-toned abdomen. By the time he reached the hem of Logan's jeans, he felt the hard bulge pressing into his chest. He pulled away for a moment to work Logan's jeans open and to pull them down his legs. To his pleasant surprise, he found that the brunette boy wasn't wearing underwear. He shot Logan a sexy glance before leaning forward and licking a slow line up the underside of Logan's hard cock. A shaky gasp escaped Logan's pink lips and he fought with all he had not to thrust up into that wonderful mouth as Carlos engulfed the head of his member.

"Ngh, Carlos!" he gasped, clawing weakly at the arms of the chair.

Smirking, Carlos took more of Logan's thick cock into his mouth and began to suck hard. He felt Logan's fingers tangle into his raven hair and it turned him on even more when he gave a light tug. He placed his hands on either of Logan's hips, holding him still as he continued to suck him. Delicious moans and sighs spilled from Logan's lips as he squirmed under the Latino's touch. Out of he, James, and Kendall, none of them could resist Carlos' wonderful mouth and his tantalizingly-innocent eyes.

Carlos continued to suck and lick along Logan's cock, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm with each passing moment. The sight of Logan sitting in the chair, his back arching and his head thrown back with Carlos kneeling between his legs, bobbing his head up and down was very hot for James and Kendall. All of them loved to watch their bandmates do things like this to each other.

"C-Carlos! Ngh, I'm close!" Logan's passion-filled voice cried.

Carlos hummed around Logan's erection, sending the vibrations straight through the squirming brunette boy. A moment later, Logan cried out with his release and came inside Carlos' warm mouth. The Latino continued to suck him as he came, as if to draw it out of him. He swallowed Logan's sweet cum as he finally pulled off him with an audible pop. A smile crossed his face as he looked up at Logan's limp, gasping form. He loved it when he could make his bandmates look like this.

"It's your turn to roll the dice, Logie." Carlos said, gently rubbing Logan's thigh.

"I'm...I'm too tired right now. Can I pass my turn to James?" Logan said.

"Sure." Carlos smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Logan nodded and slid out of the chair and crawled over to his previous spot beside the coffee table. James excitedly picked up the dice and rolled it, turning up a six. He moved his game-piece forward and landed on 'Strip-tease'. This instantly piqued their interest. James smiled as he drew a name out of the bowl.

"Kendall!" he said happily.

"Yes!" Kendall said.

Smiling, James got up and walked a couple feet away so Kendall had a good 'view' of everything. He forced the smile off his face and turned it into a sexy glare, staring right at Kendall. The glare made Kendall gulp and his hot groin throb. His eyes widened slightly as James began to sway his hips sexily and slowly ease his green t-shirt up over his head. Inch my inch of his sun-kissed skin was exposed, which drove his three friends crazy. Finally, he pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, his firm torso fully exposed. He paused for a moment before continuing.

He slid his hands slowly down his firm abs, sighing in pleasure as he did. Once he reached his jeans, he slowly undid them and slid them down his slender legs. He kicked them aside once they were pooled around his ankles. Now, he was wearing only his favorite pair of red boxerbriefs. His three friends just loved the way he looked in those boxerbriefs. They were close-fitting and they accentuated his masculine form perfectly.

James smiled when he saw the three other boys watching him. He slid his hands over his toned body, pausing to give a pleasured squeeze to the soft bulge in his underwear. He moaned softly to annunciate this.

"You want me to take them off?" he asked, his voice low and sexy.

Kendall's voice died in his throat, so he just nodded, his mouth agape slightly. James smiled seductively and very slowly slide the boxerbriefs down his firm legs. He straightened and stodd there for a moment in all his naked glory. He then walked over and seated himself in the white chair he'd been in previously.

"Your turn." he said to Kendall, who was still mesmerized.

Kendall shook the sexy thoughts from his head and picked up the dice and rolled it across the board. He turned up a two. Yes! This was just what he was hoping for! He landed on 'Dominant sex to...'. He eagerly drew a name from the bowl.

"James!" he said triumphantly.

"Oooo..." James said, interested.

"You're mine now." Kendall said, grabbing James hand and pulling him over onto the couch with him.

He instantly sealed their lips together, moaning passionately. He'd had a raging hard-on ever since Carlos had kissed his way down his body earlier and he was longing to 'take care of it'. Sighing in excitement, he pushed James back and spread his legs apart, crawling between them. A loud moan arose from James when Kendall thrust his painfully-hard erection against him.

Carlos and Logan couldn't help but smile as things were quickly heating up between the pretty boy and the blond. Not wanting to just sit there while James and Kendall went wild on each other, Carlos nudged Logan's knee to get his attention. The smart boy looked over and saw a sneaky smile appear on the adorable boy's face. Carlos reached over to the game-board and moved the little plastic house forward one space. Glancing at the board, Logan saw that this square read 'Give a massage to...'.

"Isn't that be bending the rules?" Logan asked, smiling.

"I invented the game; I can bend a rule if I want." Carlos explained.

The smart boy giggled at this and he laid down on his stomach, propping his head on his folded arms. Scooting over to sit beside him, Carlos began gently massaging his hands along the soft, creamy skin of Logan's back. A soft moan slid from Logan's lips and he just melted under the Latino's sweet touch. Carlos was so good at giving them massages!

"Mmm, you're so tense, Logie." Carlos moaned, sounding adorably sympathetic, "Let me make it a little better."

Before Logan could say anything, he felt Carlos straddle his hips and the pressure of his touch became a little more firm, but he was still gentle. Carlos smiled to himself as he watched Logan's eyes drift shut, a dreamy smile on his face as his tense muscles just melted away under his touch. Each of them couldn't help but glance up when they heard a familiar cry of pleasure come from the vicinity of the couch. They saw Kendall and James going at it, James laying on his back with his legs over Kendall's shoulders whilst Kendall roughly pounded himself into him.

"Hot, isn't it?" Logan said, smiling.

"Mm-hm." Carlos mumbled.

A few minutes later, they watched as James and Kendall both cried out loudly and arched and came powerfully. Their hot, slick bodies collapsed together, the sounds of heavy breathing resonating from them. When they finally regained their breath several minutes later, their disentangled their bodies and sat straight on the couch.

"Why don't we take a break for a while? You two look tired." Carlos suggested, finishing up Logan's massage.

"Sounds good." Kendall said, flopping back against the back of the couch.

"How does some popcorn sound to you guys?" Carlos asked.

"Yes!" his three friends'said almost simultaneously

Smiling, he got up and took a packet of popcorn out of his backpack, walking down the hall to the small kitchen(which was more like a tiny closet with a microwave and a coffee-maker). Just a moment after he placed the popcorn in the microwave, Carlos felt a strong but gentle pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He tensed at first, but relaxed when he saw that it was only James.

"Hey, hottie." James whispered into his ear, placing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Hey." Carlos said, smiling; he always loved it when James held him like this.

"You know...I thought it was so hot when you were giving Logan that blow-job." James said, lowering his voice a little, "I just loved seeing the way your lips formed so perfectly around his cock."

A soft, surprised gasp escaped Carlos' lips when he felt James grind against him from behind.

"Whataya think of a quickie?" James asked, nibbling lightly on Carlos' neck.

Gasping, Carlos nodded. James quickly turned him around and smashed their lips together. The delicious moan that rose from Carlos sent shivers down the pretty boy's spine. One of his hands cradled Carlos' lower back while the other one moved up to grab the back of his head, which gave him leverage to kiss him harder. Their tongues clashed and they fought for dominance, a battle Carlos was purposly loosing. Once James had the upper hand, he pulled away from the kiss briefly before leaning in to attack the soft flesh of Carlos' neck.

"Ngh, James!" Carlos gasped, arching slightly into his touch.

He felt himself becoming increasingly hard as James mouthed heatedly at his neck. James helped him with this by grinding his own growing erection against him. It didn't take long for both of them to become hard and gasping with excitement. Groaning, James lifted Carlos up and seated him on the counter. Carlos instantly spread his legs and leaned back to expose his opening to James. The pretty boy took Carlos' legs and placed them over his shoulders; this was one of his favorite positions. He wasted no time in slicking two of his fingers with his own saliva and trailing them down to Carlos' tight hole.

He delighted in the soft gasp that escaped Carlos' lips when he circled his fingers around his hole and pushed them in. Carlos felt only a small amount of discomfort as his body adjusted to the intrusion. James moved his fingers slowly in and out of Carlos, getting him used to the feeling before scissoring them and making Carlos cry out softly.

Out in the living room, Kendall and Logan were wondering what was taking so long to fix a bag of popcorn, but their question was instantly answered when they heard a series of moans and soft cries coming from down the hall. Logan smiled and got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to where Kendall sat naked on the couch.

"You hear them?" he asked.

"Yep. Sounds like they're having fun." Kendall said with a slight smile.

"You wanna know a secret?" Logan asked, lowering his voice and leaning in close to Kendall's ear.

"What?" Kendall asked, gulping on his breath at their closeness.

"Hearing them getting it on makes me horny." Logan sighed, placing a teasing kiss just behind Kendall's ear.

Kendall's voice died in his throat when Logan reached down and gave his manhood a gentle squeeze.

"I want you inside me." Logan moaned, pressing his hand harder against Kendall...

A whimper of loss escaped Carlos' lips when James pulled his fingers out of him.

"You ready, baby?" James asked, his voice low and full of lust.

"Always." Carlos moaned, spreading his legs a little wider but still keeping them propped on James' broad shoulders.

James quickly spat in his hand and slicked his throbbing cock before placing the tip at Carlos' gaping hole. He paused for a moment to place a hot kiss to the boy's lips before pushing in. He smiled at the pleasured gasp that escaped Carlos. The Latino boy just loved the feeling of being stretched by James' thickness and being filled by his length. The pretty boy paused for only a minute before pulling back and slamming himself back into Carlos' willing body. A groan erupted from both of them and James instantly repeated the motion.

"Ngh, harder! Harder!" Carlos moaned, his back arching off the counter.

James gladly responded to Carlos' pleas and he gripped the boy's thighs hard enough to leave bruises. The slight pain that flaired from this mixed with the intense pleasure to create one amazing sensation...

A slow moan slid from Logan's lips as he lowered himself down onto Kendall's thick cock. He straddled the hot blond boy on the couch and both of them breathed heavily in pleasure as Logan adjusted to the intrusion.

"Ready, Kendall?" Logan moaned, shifting his hips in his lap.

"Ngh, ride me hard." Kendall moaned, pulling the brunette boy in for a hot kiss.

Logan moaned into the kiss as Kendall ran his fingers through his soft, lightly-gelled hair. Pulling away a moment later, he raised himself slowly up to the tip of Kendall's cock, loving the feeling of the slow friction. He stayed like this for a split-second before slamming himself back down, causing them both to cry out. Logan took a moment to recover from the jolt of pleasure that shot through him before he began to ride Kendall. Hard. Passionate moans and sighs spilled from them, filling the room. Kendall gripped Logan's hips and thrust up into him as hard as he could. He smiled when he saw Logan cry out and lurch forward when his sweet spot was hit. He thrust like this again and was rewarded by another delicious cry from the smart boy.

The two pairs of boys heard each other when they reached their peak and their passionate cries filled the space they were in. There were a few minutes of silence thereafter as they recovered from their orgasms. Just as Logan 'dismounted' from Kendall's lap and flopped down on the couch, James and Carlos returned to the living area, both of them naked and holding a large bowl of popcorn.

"Oh, looks like you two had fun, too." James said, smiling.

"Don't think we didn't hear you two in there." Kendall said, his voice still a little breathy.

James and Carlos exchanged glances before walking over to sit on the floor in front of the couch. Kendall and Logan, too, slid down off the couch to sit in the floor. Carlos reached over and took a DVD out of his backpack and put it on to play on the TV Gustavo had brought in for them. He then turned the lights off and joined his friends on the floor.

"You know, we should ask Gustavo if we can have sleepovers here more often." Kendall commented at the movie began...

**A/N: **Wow, this is the LONGEST one-shot I've ever written! :D I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
